muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Baby Bree Boo Bop A Doo
Info Found! This sketch was recently posted online, where Baby Breeze is at one point referred to by the full name of Baby Bree (or maybe that's Breeze) Boo Bop A Doo. But now do we change the title of the Baby Breee article, or keep it the same but note the full name here? --Minor muppetz (talk) 15:47, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :It's audible as Baby Breeze Boo Bop A Doo. Given how long the name is, and that it's the only source for the full name so far outside of Unpaved, I'd personally say we just merge the info onto the Baby Breeze page, noting the full name, and of course redirect the full name. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:28, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Seeing as it's been unlinked from other pages, I'm going to go ahead and delete the article instead. I hope you guys don't mind. -- Jon (talk) 15:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC) No one can help????????????? No one has definitive proof that Baby Bree existed? No one? :You know, I happen to go to a music school that Bob McGrath works, or worked at. If I can find him, I'll ask him about the existence of Baby Bree Boo Bop A Doo. --Rankin (talk) 23:45, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure if this helps, but I think you might've confused the name "baby bree" with Baby Breeze. The Dime (talk to the coin!) 02:06, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Help Please! Help please! I need definitive proof that Baby Bree Boo Bop A Doo actually existed. Please do not let this thread die! You see I am a 38 year old male and I have a younger sister who is now 34. Since we were kids, I bestowed the name "Baby Bree" on my sister and to this day she is still known as "Baby Bree," "Bree," or "B" for short. It is within the last 5 years that she has started to question the origin of her name and she refuses to believe that I got it from an episode of Sesame Street. Can someone, anyone, help lay this issue to rest and ensure my sister that her nickname is indeed a character from the greatest children show of all time??? Sincerely, Chris Stump The conversation below seems to be at an impasse; per Andrew's final suggestion I'm moving this to stumping until somebody can figure out which character this actually is and his/her relation to Baby Breeze. I also created Suzetta and removed the erroneous image per the discussion below. -- Wendy (talk) 04:51, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Suzetta ' left?]] Episode 0815 has a Roosevelt sketch with this character, where her name is "Suzetta", and she's voiced by Loretta Long. What's the source for Baby Bree and Jerry Nelson? -- Danny (talk) 23:17, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :It looks like you created the page last March. I suppose there's no way you remember if Jerry performed her in something you saw a year ago. —Scott (talk) 00:44, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, the information from last March looks like it was added based on info from Sesame Encyclopedia, which is where the image came from. Tony added a quote, though, so he may have access to other sketches to check. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:49, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::In page 163 of Sesame Street Unpaved, there are lyrics to three poems by Roosevelt Franklin's friends, one poem of which is titled "Still Trying". Underneath that says "by Baby Bree Boo Bop A Doo". Above the lyrics is the picture that's in this talk page. That picture could just be misleading. After all, in the same book, the section on Professor Hastings mistakingly has a picture of Dr. Nobel Price instead, and there is a script for a Bad Bart sketch which includes a picture which I guess is supposed to be Bad Bart, but all other pictures that I've seen of Bad Bart are of a different cowboy than the one pictured in the book. Come to think of it, I recall seeing a page in some Sesame Street book (I think it was either a book from The Sesame Street Library collection, or one of those books that had material reused for the book) that had a different-looking character (I think a small Anything Muppet) referred to as Baby Bree Boo Bop A Doo. I don't know of any sources for Jerry Nelson performing her. --Minor muppetz 00:59, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::::I looked at the history, and realized that I got the information from Warrick's Sesame Encyclopedia site. I think it's possible that two characters got mixed up here. There may be a character named Baby Bree Boo Bop A Doo, performed by Jerry Nelson, but it's not the character pictured here. Sesame Unpaved got the character mixed up -- which is easy to do with these Roosevelt characters, since the only character that gets mentioned much is Hard Head Henry Harris. Warrick took his info from Unpaved, and I took it from Warrick. ::::Anyway, this green character is clearly named Suzetta in ep 0815. I'm going to move this picture to a new page, and leave Baby Bree as it is, with no picture. Does anyone object to that? -- Danny (talk) 01:32, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::::Now that I look at Unpaved, there's five students pictured on that page. (You can see them all in the group picture at the top.) There's Roosevelt, Hard Head Henry, Smart Tina, the character that I now recognize as Suzetta, and a little pink Anything Muppet with an afro. It's possible that the little guy is actually Baby Bree -- and it would make sense that his name is Baby Bree, given that he's littler than everyone else. -- Danny (talk) 01:39, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::I looked again at the 0815 sketch. There's a little orange guy in the class. He's got one line. It doesn't sound like Jerry Nelson at all -- it might be Northern Calloway. -- Danny (talk) 01:44, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, that character seems to be the one we have on here as Baby Breeze, allegedly performed by Calloway. In the past, I had wondered why two of Roosevelt's classmates would be named "Baby." Which means either "Baby Breeze" was misheard for Baby Bree, or that's the real name and this one just came from somewhere else. I wonder if anyone around here actually *has* the sketch transcribed for the book, which seems like the best way to clear it up at this point. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:45, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::::::::And If Boo Bop A Doo be the green guy at Harry's left at the poison sketch? -- CLamanatha (talk) 21:02, 21 December 2008 (UTC)